Kendall's Mission
The forty-third episode of Season 37. Phineas and Ferb need some minerals atop a gold mine, but they can't go because they suffered injuries in Surf City. So, Kendall volunteers to go. Doofenshmirtz sits around all day and watches teenager shows. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb stagger into the backyard. They can't believe what had happened in Surf City. Then, their friends come and wonder what's wrong. Phineas explains everything. Heidi remembers how that happened. Baljeet wonders how they're going to do today's project. Phineas says they built it yesterday, but it's missing one thing. Isabella wonders what they need. They need a salt mineral atop a gold mine. Bailey asks if it's the gold mine she had ventured to. Phineas says yes. Lauren wonders who they're going to send to get it. Kendall volunteers. Buford is surprised, and then wonders where the ducky thing is. Perry enters his lair by running with a battery ram. He knocks over a wall and it reveals his lair. Monogram says that Carl is going to pay for that wall. Carl gets really mad at Monogram, so he throws a banana peel at him and he slipped. Monogram now wanted Carl to call a chiropractor. He just told Perry that Doof's activity has been very low and he should investigate anyways. Meanwhile, Kendall is heading off for the gold mine. She passes by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated on her way. Perry bursts in, and he sees Doofenshmirtz watching a show about kids at a performing arts school. Doofenshmirtz confesses he has an obsession with teenager comedy shows. He forces Perry to watch them with him. He shoves popcorn into his mouth and Perry starts choking. Doof then makes him chug a 2 liter of cola. With Kendall, things are going better with her. She reaches the gold mine, but she can't seem to find the mineral. She then sees a shiny thing. She thinks it's just her imagination. But she takes a closer look and it is the mineral. Kendall feels so proud with herself. She can't wait to see the look on Phineas and Ferb's faces. With Doof, him and Perry are now watching a show about a girl who does video diaries. Perry doesn't know how much of this he can take. Back with Kendall, she presents the mineral to the boys. Phineas is really happy, and he gives her a huge hug. Kendall blushes. Kendall gets freaked out that Phineas is standing on his hurting legs. Ferb says their legs surprisingly healed after they had a sandwich. Kendall is confused. Ford wants a sandwich. Back with Perry, he tries to escape while a show about gamers was on. He manages to escape because Doof is too hooked into the TV. Songs *''Where's the Mineral?'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Kendall: "Aren't you a little young to have miracles happen?" *Phineas: "Why no, no we're not," Ferb's Line "Actually, our legs healed somehow after we ate some sandwiches," Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Running into a wall with a battery ram Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Kendall goes to the gold mine Bailey went to ("Bailey Strikes Gold") *This episode takes place sometime after their Surf City vacation ("Sun Go Bye-Bye?") *Carl throws a banana peel at Monogram and makes him slip ("Tri-Stone Area") Allusions *'Victorious': Doofenshmirtz watches a show similar to this *'Good Luck Charlie': Doofenshmirtz also watches a show similar to this *'Level Up': Doofenshmirtz also watches a show similar to this Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37